


Speed is Everything

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What happens when Brian leaves his cell in the diner. Who finds it and what do they learn about Brian Kinney.





	Speed is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to the Plot Bunnie "Elizabeth' for this plot. I also want to thank Cara for her Beta job as well as her mind. I love you girlie. I also want to thank Carrie and Sid for their help as well. I hope you like this.  
Nisey, here you go, stop tripping now lol.

* * *

“I have to go.” Brian tells us as he stands up, taking some bills out and tossing them on the table, “I’ll see you at home Sunshine,” he smiles as he kisses Justin and walks out.

“I need to go too. I have to drop something off at Daph’s.” Justin replies after he gets up and walks out after kissing Ma.

As I stand up I see something on the floor, and as I lean down to pick it up I see it’s Brian’s cell phone, “Brian must have dropped it when he left, and he will want it back.” I say.

“Maybe we should find him and give it to him.” Ma said.

“Or let’s just make a few calls from it and see if they know where he is.” Melanie laughs.

“Or we can not and just wait until we see him.” Ben answers.

“No I say we should do speed dial and maybe they will know how to get a hold of him. I know he would want it back and we can see just who Brian thinks of best.” Mel said with an evil smile.

“Well we all know who number 1 is. Me. I am his best friend.” I say as I smile a big smile.

“Well let’s find out.” Melanie opens his phone and pushes speed dial one.

Ringing Mel looks at me and smiles. “Well you aren’t as special as you thought.” 

Grabbing the phone I hear a voice answer. “I love you too, but Bri, can’t you wait until I get home?” Justin laughs.

“No boy wonder, I can’t wait.” I can’t believe he has Justin’s cell as his speed dial one. 

“Michael, what are you doing with Brian’s phone?”

“He dropped it and I was wanting to see if someone on his phone knew where he was. Have a great day.” Hanging up I can’t believe my best friend doesn’t have me as number one. 

“Well looks like Sunshine is number one in our Brian Kinney’s life. How fucking special.” Ma glistens out.

Maybe I’m number 2. Pushing it and placing it to my ear. I hear it ring but it’s not with my phone.

“Hey Brian, what can I do for you?” I can’t believe this. 

“Jennifer Taylor?” I sit down in the booth.

“Yes, who is this?”

“Michael, I was just wanting to get a hold of someone to let Brian know I have his cell.”

“Well sorry I can’t help Michael. He isn’t here. Did you try with Justin?”

“Yes ma’am. Sorry that I interrupted you. Thank you.” Hanging up Ma takes the phone.

“Wow, He has Justin as number one and his mom as number 2. I would never have guessed that Brian would redo his whole phone.

“It doesn’t mean they are the way he sees as important.” I let out.

“Well let’s see who number three is then.” Ma hits it and places it to her ear.

“Hello, No this isn’t Brian, but who am I speaking to?” Ma looks at me and smiles.

“Hi Lindsay. No I was just looking for someone to relay a message to Brian that he dropped his cell phone at the diner. Okay well tell him we have it if you see him, and don’t forget about dinner on Sunday,” She says before hanging up. 

Pushing number four we hear the diner phone ring. Seeing Kiki answer it Ma hangs it up. 

“Why would he have the diner number in here?” Ma asks to Mel who just shrugs. 

“Who knows,” Ben smiles knowing full well that the reason in Justin.

“Well what number am I?” I quietly say.

Hitting speed dial five I wait to hear Daphne answer her phone. Why would Daphne be higher then me? I open it and hit speed dial six, which was his office, and then number seven was my mother. Then I dialed number eight and let it ring. 

“Carrie’s Beauty Salon.” He has his fucking hairdresser before me? As I hang up I hear Mel and Ma laughing.

“That’s fucking funny.” Mel belts out “I knew he was self centered about his looks. He actually has it in his cell. Do you know what that means? It means Brian isn’t as perfect as he thinks and gets help. Brian Kinney is so self righteous about his looks he has it on speed dial.”

“What,” I ask glaring at Mel.

“You have to admit that is pretty funny,” Ma says as she cracks up laughing as well.

“Ma, shut it.”

Pouting Ma takes the phone and dials number nine on speed dial. After hearing the answer she hang up laughing once again. “It was the Thai restaurant.” 

How could he have all this before me? Hitting speed dial ten I feel my cell phone vibrate and ring. “Number fucking Speed dial ten. I’m number ten,” I pout as I lean on the booth as I look up at Ma.

“Well honey you knew he would grow up sometime. Seems like he has the most important is how he wanted it.” Ma slaps my head. “Stop being a brat Michael.”

“I’m not.” I whine out.

Mel takes it and hits speed dial eleven and smiles when she said “Well looks like he has his tailor as number eleven.” 

“Well he does have to have nice suites for work.” Ben blurts out. 

“Ya, that plus he has to make sure the crotch is tight enough to show off his package.” Ma laughs when she hits speed dial twelve and hearing Mel’s phone ring she looks at it a little stunned.

“He has me as number twelve? I didn’t even knew he had me on there.” Mel looks shocked but also looks like she wants to say more but just sits down.

“I say we go take this back to the loft, I’m sure Brian will be there soon.” Standing up I see Ma and Mel and Ben all stand up as they told me they were going with me so I didn’t whine to Brian.

Getting to the loft I use my key to let us in. What we see and hear stops us all.

“Looks like they are busy.” Ma whispers, as we don’t take our eyes off them. 

Brian takes a condom and places it on Justin’s dick smiles and kisses him then opens his legs slightly to allow Justin to enter him. Justin kisses his neck gently as he leans down and gently slides himself into Brian as he continues to kiss and caress him gently.

We all stand there shocked at seeing Brian as a bottom. We see him wrap his legs around Justin’s waist and pull him closer as he slides his head into the crook of Justin’s neck.

“So fucking tight.” Justin whispers.

“So fucking hot.” Brian answers back.

As they smile, Brian pulls Justin’s lips to him, pushing up into him. As Justin moves faster and strokes Brian’s dick, we see something we have never seen, other then Brian bottoming. We see the love in Brian’s eyes as he cums pulling Justin against him holding his tightly whispering for Justin to stay for awhile. After they catch their breath Justin pulls out as Brian looks at him, runs his hand over his face and then through his hair.

“I love you Brian.” Justin tells him. Smiling knowing Brian won’t say it back.

“You like me more than I like myself...and I love you for that.” Standing there stunned, did he just tell him he loves him in his own way? In Brian Kinney way. “Thirsty?” He asks Justin who nods. We hurry up back out of the loft and Knock on the door.

Brian opens it in a towel and looks at us all.

“What do you want?” He asks as we walk in. “And what is Ms. Devil doing with you,” he says gesturing towards Mel. 

“You dropped this at the diner.” I tell him rather quietly.

“Oh ya, I forgot to tell you Brian, you left your phone at the diner. Michael called to see if I knew where you were.” 

“Twat, why didn’t you tell me,” he asks playfully as he throws a pillow at Justin.

“You kinda went for something as soon as I came in the door,” Justin smirks.

Turning back to me he is still laughing as he takes the phone from me.

“Well thanks Mikey.” Opening to see if he missed any calls he looks up at us. “Why are all these numbers dialed?” 

“We were trying to find you.” Ma told him.

“Well all you had to do is come here.” Putting it on the table Ma once again asks him a question.

“Why is the diner number in there?” 

“Well duh. Because if Justin is busy working then he can’t answer his cell and I can always get a hold of him if he is working.” 

Smiling Ma just slaps him up side the head. “You fucking asshole.” Crying she grabs a Kleenex. 

“Why am I number ten on speed dial? And why is Justin number one on speed dial?” I have to know.

“Because Mikey, Speed is everything to me.” Seeing my face he taps it. 

“Mikey, no worries, you are still in the top ten.” Laughing he moves away as Ben takes my hand.

“But the beauty salon and Thai restaurant and Daphne are all more important then me?” I see Ben move closer to me.

“Yes because, well I have to look good. And when I am in a rush to get home and I need to pick up dinner, there is the number. And Daphne has ways of contacting Justin that none of you have. So yes they are important, but Mikey, you are just as important. I did put you at number ten. Just be happy you are in it. Justin is number one because we are together. His mother is number two in case something happens again I need to get a hold of her.”

“Why is my mom before me then?” I ask.

“Because dip shit, she’s my mother too and when I need good advice I want to be able to get her without having to hit a lot of numbers.” Brian blurts out, smiling at Ma.

“Let’s go,” Ben says as he practically pulls me out of the door and once we make our way out we stand there looking at each other.

“Well wasn’t that fun?” Mel blurts out. “Fucking asshole makes me see him in a new light and lets face it, the world is going to hell in a hand basket.” 

“Not in there unless it’s a condom basket,” I mumble.

“Michael, stop whining.” Ma says as she slaps me in the head again as we see Brian coming out.

“Oh and one more thing, if you so much as tell anyone what you saw up there, I will rip your balls, or your tits off and feed them to the wild. And Mel, If you are wondering why you are in there, it's because you are my sons mother." Kissing us all he walks back in and I look at Ma.

“Well I guess Brian Kinney isn’t as blind as we thought he was, in more ways then one.” Laughing we make our way to the cars.

“Ya but he is still an asshole.” Mel gets into her car and drives off as Ben and I make our way home as well, and I don’t think any of us will forget what we have witnessed today.

Brian Kinney in love.


End file.
